Tale of Two Brothers
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: During the search for Blake, Team RWBY is joined by Team JNPR. At the battle on the docks, Jaune Arc finds himself face to face with someone he never thought he would see again. How will he navigate his future as a Huntsman with his only brother out there, being hunted down by his friends. Slow, slow Knightshade.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fanfic for all you out there. I got the idea from reading another fic on this site, but here's my take on the idea. Little backstory to set the stage: After initiation, once Jaune finds out who Weiss is (i.e. daughter of Jacque Schnee) he abandons his pursuit of her and treats her with cold professionalism. PS, I am looking for some help in writing fight scenes, if anyone wants to help, please let me know. So, let the journey begin.**

 **Chapter 1: A Reunion of Siblings.**

The sun was shining bright in the skies of Vale as the two most prominent freshmen teams attending Beacon Academy stood in the streets. The first team was comprised of four teenage girls, the second of two more teenage girls and two teenage boys. Currently the 8 students had stopped in front a Dust store called 'Dust til Dawn', with two members of the first team, Team RWBY, arguing.

"Stop calling him a degenerate! Stop calling him a criminal! He's a person!" Blake Belladonna yelled at her teammate, a young girl dressed in white, named Weiss Schnee.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop calling this trash can a trash can? Or this lamppost a lamppost?" Weiss yelled back.

Off to the side, the other members of the teams looked on awkwardly as the two girls continued to argue. "This is...awkward." Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, remarked as the others nodded.

"As much as I'd hate to get involved, I can understand where Blake is coming from." said Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.

"Agreed." Lie Ren said, with his teammates Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos nodding along with him.

"Anyways, we should probably take them back to Beacon." Yang Xiao Long said as she watched the argument heat up. The others agreed and proceed to drag the two girls back to Beacon.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Team RWBY Dorm Room)**

"They've been arguing for 3 hours." Ren said in slight amazement, as both teams were now at the dorms of Team RWBY, where Blake and Weiss continued to argue.

"Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly like or trust the Faunus." Weiss said as she walked over to the window and looked out at the shattered moon. "It's because I spent my whole life being hunted by them. They took the fight to my family, my company, and it got very bloody. We had bored members disappearing, Dust shipments vanishing. Almost every day, my father would come home furious. It made for very uncomfortable home life."

Jaune's head jerked up at that. He had never been particularly close to Weiss, given who her father was and the actions of her family's business against his family, but in that moment he felt a kindred spirit in her. Unconsciously he clenched his hands and felt the scars on his back tingle.

' _Get over here brat! Time to teach you a lesson'_

Jaune unclenched and re-clenched his hands multiple times in order to get rid of the memories that threatened to overtake him. Focusing back on the argument, Jaune, along with the rest of the room, was startled by Blake's next statement.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!"

Time seemed to freeze for the 8 students as 7 of them stared at Blake in shock. Blake herself froze with a look of fear, before bolting out the open window and down into the courtyard.

"Blake!" Yang shouted moving towards the window. But when she looked out, she saw no one. "Blake!"

Ruby moved to her sister's side and began to call out as well, while just looked out the window in disgust. Team JNPR simply froze, not knowing what to do.

Ruby turned back to them with a determined look on her face. "We have to go find her and bring her back."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it'd be best if we wait till tomorrow. It's late, all the Bullheads stopped transferring from here to Vale, and if Glynda catches us, we'd be done for."

"Jaune-Jaune's right." Nora said. "But tomorrow, we'll find her. And if anyone hurts her-" Nora brought out Magnhild, holding the hammer high above her. "we'll break their legs!"

"Do whatever pleases you. I, for one, am not going." Weiss said before sitting down and crossing her legs. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not interested in the well being of a liar and a-"

"Get off your high horse Schnee." Jaune spoke in a voice like ice. The others looked at him, stunned. Sure, they knew that Jaune had stopped flirting with Weiss after finding out her last name, and they knew that he acted kinda stiff with her afterwards, but they never expected this to happen.

"Excuse me? I will not be spoken to like from some simple-minded buffon who can hardly hold his sword! If you ask me, Blake should have taken you as well! It would be nice not to have an embarrassment such as yourself here!"

Jaune leapt to his feet a mask of anger on his face. In the back of his mind, all he heard was that voice. His voice. ' _Why don't you just beat it you little punk! Disgrace and embarrassment to my family!'_

"Jaune wait!" Pyrrha said, trying to placate her leader and partner. Jaune simply shrugged off her hand, before turning around and storming out.

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Ruby looked on in shock, while Weiss had a mildly pleased look on her face. Yang was still by the window, but if anyone was paying attention to her, one could see that the paneling of the window was beginning to crack under the pressure of her hands.

"Hmph! Good riddance to a-" Whatever derogatory words Weiss was about to say was cut off by Pyrrha, who had grabbed by the collar of her dress. Looking into Pyrrha's eyes, Weiss saw neither the kind green eyes of her friend or the determined gaze of the champion, but raw, unbridled anger. As she looked into Pyrrha's eyes, Weiss was reminded of her many encounters with the Grimm, the look of utter loathing in those eyes matching the ones before her. Ren broke the silence by speaking.

"We are going to find our leader. I don't know what will happen after that." Turning to Ruby, Ren continued speaking. "We'll help you find Blake, as she is our friend as well, but after that it'll be up to Jaune about whether or not our teams stay friends. We put up with a lot from your partner Ruby, but this was the last straw." Grabbing Pyrrha, Ren pulled her away from Weiss, who dropped down to the floor. The remaining members of Team JNPR walked out the door towards their room, none of them looking back.

The remainder of Team RWBY stood in silence for several moments before Yang turned around, her own glare on her face. "Good going Weiss. You managed to alienate almost all of your potential friends, along with a member of our team. I really hope keeping that high and mighty attitude of yours was worth it." Weiss flinched at the tone. Yang's anger was usually explosive and wild. But this...this was measured, controlled. And it scared Weiss to death.

The members of Team RWBY began to get dressed for bed, before turning off the lights and laying down. None of them slept a wink.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(The Next Day)**

The remaining members of Team RWBY ate breakfast in silence, the events of the previous day still fresh in their minds. Ruby and Yang kept looking towards the door, hoping that Blake or Team JNPR would come through them, and everything would go back to the way things were before. Weiss just looked down at her food, not eating. The silence was broken by Ruby's Scroll going off, causing the girls to jump slightly in their seats. Ruby quickly grabbed it before answering the call.

"Pyrrha! How are...ok...right...I'll tell them." Sighing Ruby put down her Scroll before speaking.

"Team JNPR has already begun looking for Blake. Jaune came up with a plan to split into two groups and look. Group A is me, Yang, Jaune, and Ren. Group B is Pyrrha, Nora, and Weiss. We'll meet them in Vale after we finish eating." Yang nodded satisfied with the plan. Weiss on the other hand.

"Ruby...Do i have to go with them?"

Yang rounded on her, eyes red and hair beginning to stand on end. "You don't have a choice Weiss. You're going to look for Blake, and you're going to help! End of discussion."

To Weiss's credit, she didn't flinch while Yang glared at her, instead looking her straight in the eyes. "That's not the problem. The problem is me going with Pyrrha and Nora, especially after...last night. They won't want me around and they made it very clear that they don't want to be my friend. Perhaps I should go on my own?"

"Nope."

The two girls looked at their leader, who was giving Weiss a sympathetic smile. "Weiss, this is a good opportunity for you to start repairing things between yourself and Team JNPR. They are our friends, and while your words may have hurt Jaune, I know that they can forgive you for them. You're not a bad person Weiss, you just made a mistake. One that I know you are strong enough to fix."

Weiss smiled, touched that her leader- her friend - believed in her, while Yang was also impressed her little sister's attitude and maturity.

"Plus, we need to get on Jaune's good side again. He makes the best chocolate chip cookies, and it would be a travesty if he stopped."

The two face-palmed at that before shaking their heads. ' _Ruby will be Ruby.'_ They thought with amusement. Yang stood up with her fist raised in a triumphant manner before speaking.

"Alright, let's go find our friend."

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Later that evening in Vale)**

The group of Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Ren all sat in stools in a ramen booth in Vale, slumped over from exhaustion, with the air of failure around them.

"We looked all day, and we still haven't found a trace of Blake." Yang said with her head in her hands. "Where could she be?"

"The possibility does exist that she simply left Vale." Ren said while slurping on his noodles. "She may have feared that we would inform the professors or the police, and simply thought it better if she left the city."

"No way! She knows we wouldn't turn her in!" Yang said with a slight touch of anger.

While Ren and Yang continued to throw out ideas, Jaune and Ruby were thinking very similar thoughts. Looking at each other, the two realized that they had come to the same conclusion.

"Guys, I think Ruby and I have an idea." Jaune said, interrupting the current stream of ideas from the Brawler and the Ninja. "Remember yesterday, how Blake denied that the White Fang would need so much Dust, and that there was no way that they were behind the robberies."

"Right. And I would think that Blake wants to believe that that is the truth. It's possible that she's going to find the White Fang, and see if they really are behind this." Ruby added on.

Ren's eyes widened as he came to a realization. "The shipping yard." Seeing the looks from the others, Ren continued to explain. "The shipping yard is where the Schnee Dust Corporation and others send their Dust to Vale. That would be the easiest place to go to."

Getting up, the group ran out the vendor towards the shipping yard. They had a friend to find.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Vale Shipping Yard)**

The moon shone down on a young adult who was wearing a white suit with a black bowler hat sitting on his head. In his right hand, the man carried a cane, which he twirled with impatience, gesturing with his left. "Come on you animals! Get a move on!"

On top of a nearby crate, two figures peaked out to look at the scene below. "This isn't happening." Blake said as she watched the White Fang taking orders from a human.

"Hmm. What's the big deal? Don't the White Fang steal Dust all the time?" The figure next to her asked. This was Sun Wukong, a Monkey Faunus from Vacou, and the petty thief from the previous day.

"The deal is that the White Fang would never take orders from a human. Especially scum like him."

"Oh."

The two sat, watching for a few more minutes before Blake stood up.

"Uhmm Blake."

"What! He needs to be stopped and the White Fang need to be reasoned with!"

"That's not it."

"Blake turned to see Sun looking behind them. "Then what is…" Blake began but drifted off after she too turned around and saw her team leader, Ruby, standing there with Lie Ren, and Penny Polendina.

"Ruby…" Blake said, taking a step back in shock.

"Blake. It's ok. We can talk later. Right now, I agree with you that we need to take down Torchwick and the Fang. But you can't do it alone. You won't be alone. You have us." Ruby said gesturing to herself and Ren, who nodded. "Jaune and Yang are below getting ready to do their part. But we have to do ours as well, and we need you to trust us. Can you?" By the end of her speech, Ruby had extended her hand to Blake, who looked at it and back to Ruby, contemplating.

"You guys aren't by yourselves." Sun said standing up. "I'm here to."

"Myself as well." Penny said while smiling. "I'm combat ready."

Blake looked around at everyone and a small smile graced her face as she thought of the support being showed. "Alright. What's the plan?" She said taking Ruby's hand. Ruby simply smiled before unfolding Crescent Rose.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(With Yang and Jaune)**

"You sure this plan will work Vomit Boy?" Yang questioned as she and Jaune peeked out from behind a crate and looked at the assembled White Fang members. "Vomit Boy? Jaune?"

Jaune was zoned out as he looked at the man in white. ' _Is that...it can't be. But that cane...No! It's not him!'_

Jaune was taken from his thoughts by Yang shaking him back and forth. "Yang, please stop. I'm gonna…" Jaune quickly threw a hand over his mouth and turned his head, while Yang jumped back, desperate to avoid the possibility of the return of Vomit Boy. Unfortunately…

"Hey look!"

Yang looked up to see that she had jumped into full view of some of the White Fang grunts, all of whom saw her. Yang froze as she looked at the various members, who looked back at her. One of the brave ones held up a blood red sword and pointed it at her.

"Let's get her!"

The mooks charged at Yang, who deployed her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and raised her fists. The first mook charged with a wild overhead swing, which Yang blocked, before delivering a haymaker to the man's chest, the added explosion propelling the man back into one of his friends. Another two mooks charged, each going from the side. The one on the left swung low while the other swung high. Yang simply raised her left arm, the gauntlet intercepting the blade, while simultaneously raising her right leg, extending the foot, in order to redirect the blade of Mook #2. Said mook stumbled back, only to collapse as Jaune drove the pointy end of his shield into the man's neck. A crack was heard as the man dropped, his head leaning to the side. Jaune looked at Yang, who had knocked her opponent into a crate, knocking him out. The two looked up to see the man in white engaging Ruby, Blake, Ren, and the monkey Faunus in combat, while Penny was dealing with two more airships.

"We need to help them!" Yang exclaimed as she and Jaune began to run towards the others, only to stop as the remaining White Fang members, around 10 in total, circled them. Yang adopted her combat stance while Jaune raised his sword and shield in front of him.

 **(With Ruby and co.)**

' _So Jaune's plan went to hell faster than I thought it would.'_ Blake thought as she flipped over Torchwick's head while firing Gambol Shroud at him from above. The man countered by swinging his cane over his head, then bringing it in an arc, slamming it into Blake's sword, the impact causing Blake to fly further then she anticipated.

Sun came in next, swinging his nunchucks around while firing the flintlock attachment on both of them. Torchwick expertly maneuvered his cane to block all of them, before reaching out with the cane and snagging Sun's arm. Quickly twisting the boy around while extending his leg, Torchwick caused Sun to fly into Ren, who was attempting to attack Roman from behind. Turning to the last member of the foursome, Roman smirked.

"Well, well, well Red, looks like I'm all out of dance partners. Care to be mine?"

 **(With Jaune and Yang)**

"Man, these guys are stubborn" Yang said casually as she grabbed a mooks arm, before lifting him above her head and throwing him at two other members.

Jaune chose not to reply, as he was more focused on blocking the attacks of the Fang members, and redirecting them to hit each other. He'd only been given proper training with Crocea Mors by Pyrrha for a few weeks, not enough time to learn how to handle so many opponents by going on the offensive. Jumping back, Jaune maneuvered behind Yang, putting her in the way of the White Fangers he was fighting. Taking a quick break, Jaune looked towards Ruby and her group, seeing Ren, Blake, and the monkey Fanus on the ground, with the man in white approaching Ruby while twirling his cane.

"Damn it." Jaune muttered under his breath. Quickly looking around, Jaune noticed that most of the mooks were unconscious or working on getting onto unsteady feet. "Yang!" Jaune said, spinning around to see her having dealt with the three mooks he had been fighting.

"Yeah Jaune. Talk quick, these guys are persistent."

"I need you to throw me at that guy." Jaune said pointing at the man in white, who was currently bashing a fallen Ruby with his cane.

"Hell no! That's my baby sister he's hurting! I'll go and kick his ass real quick-"

"Yang!" Jaune yelled cutting her off. "You need to deal with these guys! I'm not good enough to deal with all of them by myself. At the least I can get that guy's attention off of Ruby and at most I can give the others time to recover!"

Yang ground her teeth in frustration, mostly because Jaune was right. Quickly grabbing him by the collar and the waistband of his jeans, she spun once, before throwing the Knight in the direction of Ruby's assaulter, firing her gauntlets for a little extra power. Turning back to the recovering White Fang members, Yang cracked her knuckles and looked at them, growling. One of the Fang members said the immortal words of many a doomed man.

"I think we fucked up."

 **(With Jaune)**

' _Oh shit!_ ' Jaune thought as he flew towards the man in white. ' _Why did she use the gauntlets? WHY?'_

As Jaune closed in on the man in white, he quickly spread his arms, hoping that Yang's aim was good enough. Lucky for the Knight, the Brawler's aim was true, and he felt his shoulder collide with the man's lower back. The momentum from the flying Arc carried the man off his feet and onto the ground, with Jaune not to far behind. Jaune quickly rolled to his feet, bringing up his shield to cover his face, awaiting the inevitable impact.

' _Why isn't he hitting me?'_ Jaune thought before looking over the edge of his shield. What he saw caused him to drop his shield and stand in place, frozen. ' _Impossible…'_ The man in front of him had lost his hat, revealing a shock of orange hair that dropped down over his right eye. Said man was also staring at Jaune in shock, his mouth wide open. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before the man lowered his gaze and dropped to pick up his falled hat. Quickly turning around, the man ran for the remaining Bullhead, quickly leading onto it. The aircraft quickly pulled away from the dock, leaving the remaining Fang members there, along with the students.

Throughout all of this, Jaune starred at the spot the man had stood in shock. Ren slowly approached Jaune, limping at the damage he had sustained. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Ren spoke quietly. "Jaune are you hurt?"

"I...I'm fine Ren...I…" Jaune stammered, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"You don't sound fine. What did Torchwick do to you?"

Jaune let out a dry, humorless laugh at that. "So that...that really was him."

Blake came next, being half carried by Sun, with Yang carrying Ruby on her back coming from behind her. Blake's eyes were alight with anger. "Yes, that was Roman Torchwick! And you let him get away!"

Tears were now falling freely from Jaune's eyes, causing Ren, Ruby and Yang to worry. "I...couldn't stop him."

"You didn't even try! Why? Why would let that monster get away?"

Jaune wiped his eyes on his sleeve before speaking up again. "I...couldn't fight him Blake. I'm sorry, but I can't." Standing up, Jaune began to quickly walk away, breaking out into a run, ignoring Ruby and Ren's calls for him to stop.

' _I can't fight my own brother.'_

 **Chapter done. And I am pretty sure that I broke my record. Hope you guys like this first chapter. It took a while to write, and I was sick and on meds for part of it. So if parts of it sound like it was written by a drugged up crazy man...well it kinda was. Aside from that, hope you liked it. Finally, I am thinking about giving Jaune a new weapon set. Either Razor Wire Gloves (think Walter from Hellsing Ultimate), Black Keys (Kirei Kotomine from Fate/Stay Night) or Chakrams with Fire Dust (Axel from Kingdom Hearts). Let me know which one you all would like, or simply say that you would prefer Jaune keep his sword and shield.**

 **CosmicDragon98 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the polls are in and the current leading weapon are the razor wire gloves. Now, someone brought up the idea of using Cross Tail (Lubbock's weapon from Akame ga Kill) over Walter's gloves. IDK, I'll leave that to yall, message me with questions/comments/concerns. If anyone hasn't seen Akame Ga Kill, go watch it. I binged it in a week, it's short, sad, but enjoyable. Be warned, it's really sad. But, in addition to using whatever weapon wins, I'm going to keep the shield and sword. Jaune will need them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and keep voting.**

 **Chapter 2: Opinions, Answers, and Talks**

The docks of Vale had seen better days. Currently, they were littered with destroyed Bullheads, numerous unconscious White Fang members, and a small group of Huntsmen and Huntresses - in - training, all of whom were stunned and confused by the events that had just occurred.

"Jaune!" Ruby called after the fleeing boy, before moving in an attempt. However, she was stopped when Yang grabbed her shoulder. Turning to face her sister, Ruby tried to struggle. "Yang let me go! He needs help."

"I don't think so Ruby. I just think that Jaune needs some time to cool off." Yang said.

"Agreed. Jaune will need time to calm down. Then maybe he can explain himself." Blake said, feeling a bit bad about the situation. Turning to Ren, Blake opened her mouth to voice these feelings, before Ren stopped her.

"It's not your fault Blake."

"But if I hadn't run away, then Jaune wouldn't be the run running away now."

"Maybe so, but again, it's not your fault. What matters now is giving Jaune some room to collect his thoughts." Turning to Ruby, who was still half heartedly struggling with Yang, he spoke while pulling his scroll out. "I'm going to inform Pyrrha about what happened and ask her to meet us back at Beacon."

Ruby only nodded, before turning to Penny. "Penny thanks for…". Ruby began but stopped when she saw that Penny had vanished. "Penny?"

 **(With Jaune)**

' _Damn it! Of all the time and places for my past to come back, why then!'_ Jaune thought as he leaned against the side of a building in some dingy alley in the south end of Vale. ' _Oh god...that really was him. That was Roman. But what was he doing here in Vale and working with the White Fang no less?'_

Jaune sighed as he slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky. He felt wetness appear on his check, which continued as the sky opened up and rain began to pour down onto Vale. Leaning his head down to his chest, Jaune felt the rain run down his back, across the scars that zigzagged his skin. Shivering at the sensation, as well as the cold of the rain water, Jaune's thoughts were dragged back to the past.

' _Come here, you useless! Piece! Of! Shit!'_

' _You damn failure! Come here, guess I need to teach you a new lesson!'_

Jaune unconsciously clenched his hands as his whole body shook, as the memories became more and more intense.

' _Just relax boy! Relax and it'll be over soon…'_

"Hey punk!"

Jaune was snapped out of his thoughts as three men stood at the entrance to the alley. The men all wore black suits with hats and sunglasses. Jaune stood on shaky feet as the men approached in a triangle formation, preventing Jaune from running and breaking through to safety.

"Well boys look at this one! Thinks he some sort of Huntsman." One of the men - who, aside from wearing the same outfit as the others, had a mole on his cheek - jeered, pointing out Jaune's sword, as well as the armor he wore.

"You don't want to do this." Jaune said, his voice shaking slightly, more preoccupied on calming his thoughts and emotions then dealing with the gangsters.

"Actually," Another one - who had a soul patch on his chin- said "I think we really do."

"What do you say boy?" The last guy - who had an x shaped scar on his forehead - asked rhetorically. "Give us all the lien ya got as well as that fancy sword and armor, and we won't have to rough you up."

At those words, something in Jaune snapped. He didn't know if it was because of the stress of the night or just generally tiredness, but he had enough of this. "I gave you an out. Remember that when you're in the hospital, if you make it there."

Soul Patch laughed before closing in on Jaune and throwing a sloppy punch. Jaune quickly grabbed the man's wrist, before moving to the side and delivered an open palm strike to the man's elbow.

"AHHHH!" Soul Patch screamed as his elbow bone broke through the skin of his arm. Blood began to squirt out of the wound as his arm hung there. Soul Patch stopped screaming when Jaune's fist colladed with his face, knocking out most of the man's teeth, breaking his nose, and knocking the man off his feet, onto the ground in front of his friends. X-Scar and Mole looked at the unconscious body of Soul Patch, then at the approaching Jaune.

"Guess you guys don't have your Aura's unlocked." Jaune said before flaring his around him. "Guess who does?"

Mole charged next, an enraged look on his face. Stopping in front of Jaune and adopting an amature boxing stance, Mole through a right cross at Jaune's face. Jaune simply leaned back, letting the man's momentum carry him off balance. Taking advantage, Jaune braced himself before wrapping his arms around the man and picking him up.

"What the hell!" Mole said before crying out as Jaune sent him flying into a trio of trash cans at the end of the alley. Turning back to X-Scar, Jaune continued to walk forward. Said gangster began to panic, before bending down and picking up a fallen, rotten piece of driftwood. Swinging the makeshift club, Jaune simply raised his arm, allowing the wood to shatter on his armored arm. X-Scar looked at the broken piece of wood, then back at Jaune, who grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into a nearby wall. The gangster's body collided with the wall with a 'crack', and the man slid down, moaning in pain. Jaune quickly moved toward the man, picking him up by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Jaune raised his fist and slammed it into the man's face, over and over again.

Finally, Jaune stopped his assault and looked at his handiwork. The man's face was unrecognizable amongst the blood that decorated it like a mask. Feeling disgusted with himself, Jaune let the man fall down.

'Snikt'. Jaune turned around to the sound of a blade being unsheathed and saw Mole holding a switchblade. The mook spit out some blood while waving the knife around in what he thought was a threatening manner.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson brat!"

Jaune froze. To Mole, it looked like he had his chance. Charging Jaune, he swung the switchblade in a downward arc, aiming to slash at Jaune's face. To his surprise, Jaune caught the blade with his bare hand, the knife cutting through his glove and into his skin, drawing blood. Mole tried to bring the blade back, but Jaune gripped it harder and twisted.

SNAP!

The blade of the switchblade broke from the hilt, with Mole stumbling back. Jaune opened his hand, letting the blade fall into a puddle on the ground, staining it red. Jaune raised his head, his eyes meating the gangsters. Said man took a step back in fear. Fear of what lay in those eyes. What were once vibrant blue and full of life were now dull eyes of nothingness. To Mole, it felt like he was staring into a void, an empty area filled with nothingness.

Unfortunately for Mole, the step back he took caused him to step into a puddle of water. Mole slipped and fell, dropping the now broken switchblade and hitting his head on the ground. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head, Mole looked to see Jaune standing over him, arms limp, still staring at him with those eyes. Mole tried to back away, but Jaune moved faster and grabbed the man by the collar with both hands. Bringing Mole up to eye level, Jaune looked around at the other men before back at Mole.

"Lesson." Jaune rasped out in a high-pitched voice, tinged with insanity. "You want to teach me a lesson? I think you need a lesson." Releasing the grip with his right hand, Jaune drew the hand back before punching the man in the face. Continuing the action, Jaune eventually stopped.

"Pleas...n'..mor" Mole tried to say through broken teeth. Jaune seemed to listen at first, letting the man down. Mole dropped to his knees and sucked in lungfuls of air, not aware of what Jaune was doing next.

Jaune walked behind the downed man, all the while channeling Aura into his right foot. Positioning himself, Jaune reared back his foot and booted the man's hindquarters. Mole threw flew the air, crashing thru a side door to a black building. Jaune followed, stopping only to pick up the blade from the broken switchblade.

Jaune walked through the doorway, not noticing any of the surprised and terrified people around him. Looking around, Jaune spotted Mole trying to crawl away. "Running? Oh come now _dearie_ , we're just getting into the fun!" Jaune yelled out in that same insane voice. Moving towards the cowering gangster, Jaune was unprepared for a heavy blunt object colliding with his head. Jaune was sent flying into a nearby table, shattering the glass table top and breaking the support. Groaning, Jaune shook his head before looking around. 'How the hell did I end up here?'

"You got some serious balls."

Jaune turned to look at the speaker. Said man was tall, with a full beard and black hair. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes, with a crisp white undershirt with a blood red tie, complete with a black vest. The man was also carrying a large red and silver baseball bat. "You bust into my club, beating up my boys, wrecking the place, and scaring off my customers." The man shook his head. "Man, I must have the worst luck with blondes."

Jaune looked at the man again, almost as if he knew the man. Behind the man, two girls around Jaune's age ran up behind him. One wore a white dress and one wore a red dress. The one in white had what appeared to be combat heels with knives attached to them, while the one in red had what appeared to be gloves with claws.

"Junior, is this guy bothering you?" The one in white asked.

"Do we need to, like, take care of him?" The one in red voiced.

The man - now identified as Junior - shook his head. "No need Melanie, Miltia. I can handle this punk."

' _Melanie?! Miltia?! Then that guy is..'_ Jaune thought before the lightbulb went off. "Mr. Xiong?" Jaune voiced in a hesitant voice. The three stopped dead, both now looking at the blonde boy with curious eyes.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Junior asked, glaring at Jaune. "I only know a handful of people who call me that. Hell, only a handful of people know that name."

Jaune looked down before scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess it has been a while since you guys moved out of Domremy. But I'm -"

Jaune didn't get to finish before two blurs - one red and one white - were upon him. Said blurs sandwiched the boy in a big hug. "Jaune!" Milita said, happiness evident in her voice. "Is it, like, really you?"

Jaune chuckled while trying to move his arms to hug the girls back. "Yes Mil, it's me." The girls squealed before hugging him harder. Jaune smiled before looking over at Junior. "Think you can help me Mr. Xiong?"

Junior just continued to stare. "Well I'll be damned. Jaune Fucking Torchwick." Jaune shifted a bit at the way Junior said his name, as well as the inclination of his last name. "Alright girls get off the kid before you fuse to him."

The twins let go of the hug, but kept their arms around Jaune's, leading him to the bar, while Junior trugged behind them, muttering about "damn blondes crashing my bar."

The girls forced Jaune into a stool, each taking a stool next to him. Junior walked around to man the bar, coming to a stop in front of the three. Grabbing a shot glass and filling it with rum, Junior slid it towards Jaune."Go ahead kid. First one's on the house."

Jaune nodded towards Junior before grabbing the glass and tipping the liquid back into his mouth, quickly downing it. "Ughh, still not a big fan." Jaune said while pulling a face, causing the girls to giggle, while Junior smirked.

"It's good to see you again kid. But, you have a lot to answer for."

"Uncle's right Jaune. Why were you fighting one of our...guards."

"Yeah. Like, what did Dickon do to you."

Jaune chuckled a little at the name of the thug he beat up. ' _His name is Dickon. Dang, sucks to be him.'_ "Sorry about that. I...had a rough night and your boys decided it would be a good idea to mug me. As you can see, that idea turned out to be the wrong one. Oh, before I forget, you'll find two more of your guys out in the ally. You may want to get them some help. I...may have gone overboard."

Junior sighed. "Trust one of the Torchwick brothers to go overboard." Signalling to one of his men, Junior told him to get Dickon, as well as the other two some help.

"It's Arc." Jaune said suddenly, causing the group to look at him. "I'm Jaune Arc now. Not Torchwick."

Junior cocked an eyebrow and was about to comment, before a voice came in through the scroll attached to the countertop. "Boss, Torchwick and his midget is here. Do I let them in?"

Junior's eyes widened before he looked at Jaune who had a look similar to a deer caught in someone's headlights. Junior sighed before nodding to himself. "Mel, Mil, take Jaune to your room. Get him cleaned up and let him stay there. I'm going to talk with Roman."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay here Uncle. Roman is -"

"I know what he is Mel. I can handle him and Neo. Now go."

"Wait, Neo? Whose Neo?" Jaune said, having gotten out of his stupor. The Malachite twins grabbed his arms and began to drag him to the stairs.

"We'll tell you in a sec Jaune. For now, let Uncle handle this." Melanie said. Junior sighed as Jaune's protests died out, before he gave the all clear to the bouncer. The door to his club swang open to reveal a rather irate Roman Torchwick, gripping his cane as though it was a lifeline. Beside him was he associate and friend, Neapolitan, who looked at Roman in concern. In all their time together, she had seen Roman gun down people, brutally murder others, and had seen him working with someone like their boss without fear, something which their boss excelled at installing in people.

Roman strode over to the bar with Neo trailing behind him, while Junior calmly got out two glasses and a bowl. Reaching under the bar, he pulled out a bottle of vodka and a carton of neapolitan ice cream. Neo smiled as she opened the container and began digging into her treat. Junior carefully filled the shot glasses while looking at Roman, who was glaring at him. Sliding one of the glasses over, Junior poured some vodka into the other one, before downing it, and refilling. Only after this one was full did Junior speak.

"Something you need Roman?"

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Team RWBY Dorm Room)**

Teams RWBY and (J)NPR sat in Team RWBY's room, silently going over what had happened during the night. Yang was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't get it? Why did Vomit Boy just up and leave like that."

"None of us know. If we did, don't you think we would be out there looking for him." Pyrrha said slightly hysterical at the end. A calming hand from Ren, as well as a small hug from Nora allowed the champion to calm down a bit. "Sorry, I just...don't know why he would run!"

"I'm concerned this has something to do with Torchwick." Blake said. "It was only after Jaune saw Torchwick that he started acting weird."

Ren nodded. "Come to think of it, Jaune wasn't the only one acting weird. Torchwick could have attacked Jaune but chose not to. In fact, it looked like he had seen a ghost."

Blake, Ruby, and Yang nodded. "So what does that mean exactly?" Weiss asked, annoyed at the events that had happened over the past few days. First Blake runs, then the dunce. While she had forgiven Blake and promised to give her a chance, the same could not be said for Jaune. "Are you insinuating that Jaune and Torchwick have a past?"

Ruby gasped. "That's impossible! Roman's a criminal! Why would Jaune know someone like that."

"I agree with Ruby." Blake said. "Torchwick is a real piece of work. Some of the things he has done...it's pretty horrifying. The White Fang would hesitate with some of this, and I hear Torchwick never hesitates."

While the others discussed this possibility, Pyrrha had frozen. She recalled an incident several weeks ago, when she and her partner had shared a moment on the roof of their dorm, where he had revealed his biggest secret. ' _Jaune...Could he have gone to Torchwick for transcripts?'_

Ren seemed to notice his teammates behavior and voiced it. "Pyrrha, are you ok. You look like someone killed your puppy."

Ruby flinched while glaring at Ren. "Never say that again." Ren simply raised his hands in defence before returning his attention to Pyrrha, who squirmed under everyone's looks. Sighing while making a decision, Pyrrha began to speak.

"I need everyone's word that none of this leaves this room unless it is agreed on by everyone."

"Pyrrha what's -"

"Please Ruby!" Pyrrha said before tears began to pool in her eyes. "Please"

The others looked at each other before promising that nothing she reveals to them would leave the group. "Jaune...he didn't get into Beacon like the rest of us. He...he faked his transcripts in order to get in. He didn't even have his Aura unlocked."

The others stared at her in shock. "Really...damn Vomit Boys either stupid or has some serious balls." Yang said.

"Why would Jaune do that?" Blake asked.

"He told me that he wanted to live up to his family legacy. Apparently, his family is supposed to be some great warrior family."

"That's partially true." Weiss said, with all eyes turning to her. "The Arc family were one of the most prominent families during and immediately after the Great War. They were extremely skilled fighters, warriors, and tacticians, making up the bulk of the army of the Kingdom of Vale. However, after showing support for the Fanus Civil Rights movement...many of them began to disappear. The first I heard about a living Arc was from the dolt himself."

The others absorbed this information. "It makes sense." Ren said after a few seconds. "Jaune wanted to live up to the reputation of his ancestor and become a Hunter. He was willing to do whatever it took which is probably why he decided to forge his transcript."

"That still doesn't explain his connection… to...Torchwick. Oh God." Blake said, her eyes widening in realization. Ren and Weiss's followed her's as the three looked at each other.

"What? Can someone fill me in please?" Ruby said.

"Ruby...Jaune must have gone to Torchwick in order to have some transcripts made."

"No...no Jaune wouldn't do that." Ruby said. "I mean, sure he snuck into Beacon, but he wouldn't go so far to go to Torchwick for help. Would he…?"

The group stared at the ground. Surprisingly, it was Nora who stood and began to speak. "It doesn't matter what Jaune did in the past. What matters now is that we find him before he gets into trouble. He's our friend and we're his. As his friends, it's our job to knock some sense into him and bring him back. With or without broken legs is all up to him."

Ren, Pyrrha and Ruby all laughed at that while Blake and Yang smiled. "Yeah. Let's go bring Vomit Boy back. Otherwise who else is going to _throw up_ all those good battle plans."

The others groaned - or in the case of Ruby, threw a pillow at Yang - and shook their heads. "Bad puns aside, I do think there is someone we can tell about this who can help us." The others turned to look at Blake. "Ozpin. He knew about me being in the White Fang and stilled allowed me into Beacon. And I bet he already knew about Jaune's transcripts."

"How do you figure?"

"Old man Ozpin seems like one of those mysterious old guys who knows everything about everyone. I bet he's a wizard. REN, what if he owns this castle? That means he's a wizard king!" Nora said, causing the others to stare at her in shock, except for Ren, who simply stood and began guiding Nora across the hall, followed by a bemused Pyrrha.

"Nora's tired. But I do agree we should tell the Headmaster. But in the morning."

The others all nodded and said their goodnights before getting ready for bed. Ruby looked out the window, watching the shattered moon shine light down on the city in the distance. ' _Be careful Jaune.'_ She thought before turning the lights off.

 **(1 hour later)**

 **(Confidential Location)**

"This is the tip line for the Vale Police force. What is your message."

"I would like to report about a Beacon student having connections to Roman Torchwick."

 **End scene. Whoa, that took a while. Originally, I was going to type out another chapter for one of my other fics, but this one was really popular and the idea just came to me. So here yah go. Remember to continue voting on your weapon of choice. The poll will be closed after the 4th chapter. I don't know when that will come out, so yall have some time.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This bloody chapter took so damn long to write. Had a lot of writer's block. And am currently super tired. If i made any errors, or no one is following my sad attempts at logic, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Professor Ozpin had been the headmaster of Beacon for several decades. In that time he had seen several different types of students come through its halls. These ranged from students of various backgrounds, various philosophical points of view, and students of varying skill level. But one thing connected them all: the love and support those individuals showed for their teammates. Ozpin saw it in all teams that came through, but the burgeoning bonds between the eight students that made up Team RWBY and Team JNPR was a superb example. While there were rough patches with some of the more… opinionated members the group as a whole persevere through these trials and grew to be much more of a family.

Which was why it was so hard for him to look the 7 assembled teams in the eye when they came to him. When the group had first arrived Ozpin immediately noticed that Jaune Arc was missing from the lineup. This caused Ozpin to worry that the group had discovered the boy's secret. Given how one of their members had powerful connections to sources outside of Vale, who in turn had an ear to James Ironwood, the leader of Atlas Academy, Ozpin couldn't really say that he had acted in the best interests of Remnant when allowing Mr. Arc to attend Beacon, despite his lack of transcripts. If he said that, and Ms. Schnee went to her father - or gods forbid her sister - than nothing would stop the police from arresting the young man and locking him away.

Fortunately, the group was not here because they were angry about that. Unfortunately, they were here because of Mr. Arc's connections to one Roman Torchwick, a known criminal mastermind.

"That's what we think Headmaster. We...I knew that Jaune had falsified his transcripts, but I didn't think much about where he got them. We think that he got them from Roman Torchwick, and that is why he was hesitant to attack him." Pyrrha Nikos said with concern and apprehension in her voice.

Ozpin looked at the champion in front of him before glancing at her companions. Team RWBY looked on with apprehension and nervousness, especially Blake Belladonna, who looked rather guilty about the whole situation. Taking a deep breath, Ozpin began to speak what would be the undoing of the bonds between the 7 students.

"Unfortunately the lot of you are not correct in your assumptions about Mr. Arc and Mr. Torchwick...or should I say Mr. Torchwick and Mr. Torchwick."

Confusion was the first emotion that passed between the seven students. The next was shock. A few - Yang, Weiss, and Blake - went from that to outrage. The remaining four maintained shock, with the Champion having a mix of that and staunch denail, a look that was shared with the young Rose.

"You can't mean…"

Ozpin nodded. "Jaune and Roman Torchwick are brothers. Younger and older respectively."

The group let the news wash over them. Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora had their faces set in shock, with disbelief etched in them. Ren appeared to take the news rather well, only raising both eyebrows in shock, but on the inside the Ninja's emotions ran wild. Yang, Weiss and Blake all looked rather angered that someone they had trusted had kept such a big and potentially dangerous secret from them.

The group was silent for some time before Lie Ren, always the most calm of the first years, spoke up.

"What does this mean exactly?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm afraid that is not my place to tell you. The seven of you must decide that for yourselves: Do you wish to trust young Jaune or do you not. Again, the choice is yours. I do hope that you chose wisely."

With that the group left the office and headed back to their dorms in silence. Each one turning the events of the past few nights over in their heads.

Unaware of the ripples that had gone through the world recently.

 **(Scene Change: Junior's Club)**

 **(Time Change: Earlier that Morning)**

Jaune Arc groaned as light flooded his vision. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his hands, Jaune looked around at the room he was in. The room was half red and half white, with the different furniture in it following that color scheme. Feeling the bed shift around him, Jaune looked down and saw Melanie and Militia on either side of him with their eyes closed. The twins rolled onto their stomachs, moaning in annoyance.

"Turns the lights/Five more minutes." They both moaned out.

"Sorry girls, but we've got some business to take care off." The voice of Junior echoed from a speaker in the ceiling. "That means you too Jaune. I'm sure you want some answers. Come down, have some food, and we'll talk."

Nodding, Jaune got up and quickly began to make his way downstairs, leaving the twins to groan out complaints while finding a new outfit.

' _Glad I decided to sleep in my cloths. Should probably grab my armour before I leave though.'_

Following the smell of food, Jaune found Junior in a small kitchen near the bar, where three plates of bacon and eggs were already laid out. Taking a seat and thanking the bartender, Jaune quickly dug into his meal, the twins joining him a few moments later.

After they had finished, Jaune cleared his throat, getting Junior's attention. Sighing, the bartender turned and fully faced the young man. "Where do you want me to start?"

"...What the hell is Roman doing with the Fang Junior?" Jaune asked after thinking about it. "It makes no sense to me. They would never hire a human to work with them, and I know Roman won't work with fanatics."

This was a truth in the criminal underworld. Fanatics tended to go on little tangents, and were often unreliable and insane. Crime lords, mafia heads, even drug dealers would rather have sane individuals united under the love of money working for them.

"I'm afraid I don't know why Roman is working with the Fang. But, I do know that your brother has graduated from robbing banks and a few small scale dust suppliers to the big leagues."

Jaune nodded. "I noticed. Roman was hitting the SDC. That's not the Roman I grew up with. We were taught by _him_ that business is just that, business. No personal feelings were to be involved."

Junior nodded. "I believe the phrase was 'It's never personal. Strictly business.'.

Jaune flinched and nodded. "Can you tell me what is was you and Roman talked about last night?"

Junior nodded and opened his mouth to speak -

"Why don't you ask me yourself Jaune?"

Jaune and the twins whirled around, only catching the briefest hint of a tall man in a white suit. Then the world began to distort for Jaune, as though his perception was a glass pane and someone had punched it. The Knight felt a pulling sensation in his naval and the next thing he knew, his vision had cleared -

BLEARGH!

Only to be replaced with the sounds of retching and vomit splashing onto the floor. Jaune wiped his mouth before shakily getting to his feet and looking up.

"Let's have a chat, little brother." Roman Torchwick said, a cigar hanging lopsided in his mouth.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Undisclosed location in Atlas)**

A lone man sat at large oak desk. The lighting was such that people could only see one thing on the desk: a chessboard. The man reached forward and moved two black pawns - _his_ pawns - forward.

"Let the games begin."

 **End Scene. I've only got two things to say.**

 **I have issued a challenge towards the bottom of my bio. Its a Code Geass Challenge, but I would very much love to see it done. Tell other writers you know to give it a try or you give it a try. PM me if you have any questions about it, or if you've decided to take it up.**

 **I started a new fic. Go click on my username at the top of this story to read the first chapter. I need reviewers for it.**

 **Aside from that, have fun, keep on reading and thank god volume 6 is out.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. A far amount of the next few chapters will most likely be exposition. Sorry bout that. Finally, two things I noticed in the comments: 1) Blake is a hypocrite. That's made rather apparent in the show about certain topics. She's got her flaws, but so do the other characters. What happens – which has been proven both in the newer volumes' songs and fights – is that she learns from her flaws. Something similar will happen here. 2.) The voting for Jaune's main weapon is closed, and after watching and re-watching and reading Akame Ga Kill, its decided that his main weapon will be razor gloves in the style of Cross Tail. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 4**

Jaune stared at the face of his elder brother as he laid on the ground. Roman had set Melodic Cudgial on his desk, while taking out a cigar and lighting, taking a few puffs and releasing the smoke.

"Well Jaune, you certainly have some explaining to do."

Hearing the – in his mind – hypocritical words coming out of his brother's mouth, Jaune found his voice, climbing to his feet. "I've got explaining to do! What the hell are you doing in Vale Roman?"

"Gee Jaune, I wonder what. Could it be that I'm using the skills from our youth to become an incredibly stylish and amazing criminal? Why I think the answer is...YES!"

"Don't give me your sarcastic bullshit Roman! I'm not in the mood for it."

"Not in the mood. You were certainly in the mood to mess up my operation the other night. And a Beacon student to boot. How'd you do that little bro? Hack their systems, falsify your transcripts...I mean it's not like you have experience fighting like a Huntsman. After all, all the fighting you did was from a distance."

"I'm learning."

"Are you?" Roman said sharply, glaring at this brother. "Cause I asked the Fangers who got away from the docks with me and they said it was the blonde chick who did most of the heavy lifting. And while I know you like to cross-dress - "

"That was one time and it was for Saphron! And you said you'd never speak of it again!" Jaune whined, glaring at his brother. A silence fell over the room as the brothers stared at each, moments passing by.

"Mphm". Roman leaned his face down as his shoulders began to shake. "Mph... HAHAHA!" His composure lost, the elder Torchwick threw his head back and laughed.

Looking as his hysterical brother, Jaune shook his head and began to laugh as well. The sight of two hysterical men proved too much for the silent observer, who shook her head and left the room – and the boys – alone.

Calming down eventually, the two settled into chairs – Roman behind his desk and Jaune in front. Pulling out two glasses, Roman slid one to Jaune, before also pulling out a bottle of rum. Pouring some into his own glass before leaning over and pouring Jaune some as well. Picking up his glass, Roman saw his brother mirror his actions, before the two clinked glasses and downed their drinks.

"Ahh now that's the good stuff."

"I hear yah. Every time I go to Junior's the old man gives me vodka. Fucking vodka. And not the normal shit, the heavy duty kind."

"He did the same thing to me after I kicked the ass of some of his guards."

"HA! Yeah, those guards really suck. I took them with me on this dust robbery and-"

"And Ruby kicked their asses. I know."

Roman stopped laughing at the mention of the cloaked girl, opting instead to focus on his brother. "You're looking well. Guess Beacon's been doing that for you at least."

"And you look the same as always. Though I think you mascara is running."

"It's eyeliner" the mobster growled. "And I'll have you know that my mug is on every street corner."

"I don't think that's a good thing Roman. Dad always said- "

Roman cut Jaune off by slamming his fist against the table, making Jaune clam up. "Jaune. Not another word about him. Everything I have done here in Vale has been to move away from that bastard's image. So never, ever try to compare me to him in any context! I will not run my business the way he ran his!"

Looking at his panting brother Jaune nodded simply. "You've changed a lot Roman."

"So have you. In more ways than one."

"Yeah...I'm glad though."

"Yeah..."

"Taking Mom and the girls, leaving everything behind, going to Beacon...its helped me a lot."

"I can tell. You seem more...sane."

"Yeah, you seem more effeminate."

Roman threw his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother being nice to you?"

"Cause you're the sappy emotional one and I'm the stoic badass."

"If you call clubbing people with Mom's sword badass."

"Oh, and what about your staff. Overcompensating for something?"

"Ask Neo little brother, I overcompensate for nothing."

"Didn't need to know that. Also, who is Neo."

Roman opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately when the door to the room opened and a new figure emerged. The man wore a dark black coat over a black and grey vest and a white shirt. His legs were covered in dark black combat pants, while his feet up to mid-calve where covered in black cowboy boots. Around his waist was a bandolier belt with two six shooter holsters. Around his neck was a dark red bandanna and on his head was a dark black cowboy hat.

"Boss you know how you wanted me an' Swift to keep an eye on the news. Well you ain't gonna be happy bout what's on."

Nodding, Roman pulled out his Scroll and set in the middle of the table. Pulling up the news feed, Jaune and Roman began to listen, the blood draining from their faces with each new sentence.

"This is Chief of Police Moon with an urgent announcement for the citizens of Vale. The notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has been proven to be behind several Dust robberies in the last few months, has been proven to have a new accomplice. This young man, Jaune Arc."

At those words, the Police Chief held up a photo, with the camera zooming in on it to fully see Jaune's face, awkward smile and all.

"As of today, and with the full authority of the High Council of Vale, we are placing a bounty of 50,000 lien on Jaune Arc and a bounty of 100,000 on Roman Torchwick. Both will be paid upon identification of the body." At this point two white wanted posters appeared on the top left and right of the screen, with Jaune and Roman's faces respectively. Underneath their photos were the bounty amount. And underneath that, in big black letters, were the words WANTED: DEAD.

"We encourage any and all non-police or huntsmen and huntresses to avoid the streets at night and not to trust anyone you don't know. Please be safe. Thank you."

 **(At the same time)**

 **(Team RWBY's Room)**

The all girls team stared in silence as they watch the news feed on Weiss's scroll. Nothing they could do or say could change the situation now.

 **(With Team NPR)**

Pyrrha had collapsed onto her bed, holding her pillow to her chest, tears pouring out of her eyes as her shoulders shook with sobs. Nora had stopped looking at the screen, instead turning her efforts to comforting Pyrrha.

Ren was the only member of the team who remained standing, staring at the screen in his hand, emotion welling in his eyes.

Yet the team could do nothing as their friend – their brother – was vilified for all of Vale to see.

 **Cut! That's that. I know it's a little lackluster, but the next one will be rather long. Maybe double or triple this in length. Please like, comment, and leave your own thoughts.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back in action. I've started to become a lot better, and have a fair amount of free time for the next couple of weeks, so here we are. I would also like to shamelessly insert advertisements for my trio of My Hero Academia fanfics that I started. Click on my username and they'll be there. Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Jaune followed Roman and the guy in the hat through the base, all the while stewing in anger at his situation. He was wanted, with a bounty on his head, and unable to leave for Beacon - least some asshole try to cash him in or even kill him.

Not that Beacon would be able to help out. Jaune knew the bare minimal about the World of Hunters, but he was aware of the tenuous relations between schools like Beacon and Heaven with their respective councils. The Council of Vale distrusted Ozpin's carefree approach to most situations - especially crime - and the Council of Mistral was always at odds with Heaven's headmaster, mainly because the man was too much like Ozpin.

BOP!

"Ow!" Jaune said while rubbing his head and glaring at his smirking brother. "What the hell Roman?"

"You were thinking too much. You need to be aware and alert, especially now that you're joining us." Roman said while taking a drag out of cigar. "Jaune, every lesson that you learned at Beacon - all the fair fighting and the non lethal blows - you need to forget about them. You can't be part of that world, not anymore. Now, every blow you deal to an opponent needs to be either a crippling or killing blow."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the remedial lesson Roman, but I got it covered. Robin taught me all I needed to know."

"The old man taught you how to fight with your gloves, not swinging that piece of iron." Roman pointed out. "So, until we get you some better weapons you're gonna need something you can actually use decently."

"What do you have in mind? Cause I'm still pretty handy with a knife."

Roman laughed. "Yea, I remember how you'd practice on Saph's dolls. Man, she got pissed."

Jaune joined his brother in laughing. "But she always got her revenge. The dress, braiding my hair, dyeing my hair rainbow...a lot of her pranks involved my hair."

"And your comics."

"Wait...I thought that was you!"

"HAHAHA!" Roman belted out, with the man in the cowboy hat letting out a chuckle. "That's what she wanted you to think, but it was always her."

Jaune looked crestfallen at the "betrayal" of his favorite sister. The trio eventually came to a door, which the man in the cowboy hat opened up. Leading the way, the blond haired man entered, with Roman and Jaune following.

Inside was a room, decked out with computers of all types, a large flatscreen tv on the left side, several bookshelves, a weapons rack, and in the middle stood a round table with nine chairs around it. Four of said chairs were occupied, with Roman and the blond haired man moving to sit in the two of the empty ones.

Jaune stood in the doorway looking at the individuals who stared back at him, some with bored and unimpressed looks on their faces, while some had easy-going smiles. However, it was the eyes that really caught Jaune's attention. All six of the individuals around the table had eyes of experience - experience that spoke of hardships, of loss, of death, of pain.

' _Like me.'_ Jaune thought while his eyes swept across the room. _'They have eyes like me.'_ Jaune shook himself from his muisings when he noticed Roman clearing his throat.

"Well Jaune, since you'll be with us for the foreseeable future lets get the basic introductions out of the way." Roman gestured to his right, where a woman sat with an parasoul held in her dainty hand. She was small - at least height wise - with multicolored hair that reminded Jaune of a type of ice cream.

"This is Neo. She's my right hand woman, and one of the best infiltrators and assassins in Remnant." Said assassin gave Jaune a smile and wave. "Quick tip: Don't mess with her ice cream and don't mess with her when she's sleeping. Do that and you'll keep your balls."

"Saw that happen to a new guy. Darn shame." The man next to Neo spoke up. He was around Roman's age, with a large sheathed sword leaning against the side of his chair and messy looking dark hair. He wore a long sleeved dalmatian spotted shirt under an orange vest, with a pair of skintight jeans on. His eyes were what was most striking to Jaune - or at least the bags under them where. It looked like the man hardly slept.

"That is Simon Shambles, our doctor." Simon nodded at Jaune, who returned the nod and looked down the line at the next man. Said man wore a haori over a samurai robe - Jaune thanked the gods that Ren loved samurai movies - and was sharpening a katana. The man looked up and waved.

"That's Damien Swift, one of the fastest men alive. To his right is Mirenda Kite, our long range and wilderness expert."

Said women had long golden blond hair, which did nothing to cover the two lion-like ears, which signified her Faunus heritage. She wore a type of gown, green in color, provided little cover for anything, though Jaune suspected that it was weaved with some sort of protective material. Mirenda gave Jaune a small smile and nod, and returned to sharpening one of the arrows she was holding, a green and gold bow slung over her shoulders.

"You know me already partner. Names Tristan Kidd. I run the gangs firearms, ensuring that they don't misfire and that everyone at least knows how to shoot." The blond haired man introduced himself and returned to fiddling with his dual revolvers.

"The other three members of our little council here are out on assignment so you'll have to meet them later. For now." Roman put a cigar in his mouth and flicked a lighter, bringing it up to his mouth. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

 **(Scene Change/Time Change: At Beacon Several Weeks Later)**

To say that Teams RWBY and NPR were having a tough time dealing with all the shit thrown in their faces would be like saying Glynda Goodwitch was a strict teacher. The ones who knew Jaune marginally - Weiss, Blake, and Yang - were shocked at the news of his bounty and his new criminal status. Ruby was taking it rather hard as well, having broke down into tears when the news was first announced and had become rather drawn in and quiet.

It was Pyrrha, Ren and Nora who had taken it the worst though. As a team, they had to deal with other students whispering about their friend when they thought the trio weren't paying attention, and also had to deal with being down a man, which impacted several of the team based exercises and assignments that were assigned to them. Suffice to say the groups social standing and grades were beginning to drop, to say nothing of them personally.

Ren looked like he was dealing with the situation well, carrying on as though nothing was wrong with him, yet one could tell by looking at the bags under his eyes that he wasn't sleeping well.

Nora wasn't dealing with the loss well either. Instead of the hyperactive and slightly manic acts she would normally commit Nora kept her head down and was subdued, her actions muted. Some days she would come to class with red eyes and and the occasional sniffle would be heard.

But it was Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, who was dealing with it the worst. When not in combat she would wear one of Jaune's trademark hoodies over her other cloths, as her own way of remembrance. She had become more sullen and withdrawn, only participating in class or conversation if addressed directly. If she wasn't doing schoolwork or sparing she was clutching onto a photo of Team JNPR, taken a week after initiation, while crying.

The three of them were also more vicious towards others. When the news of Jaune's bounty and criminal connections surfaced there was much talk around the school, with many students from all years discussing the issue, most of whom were rather critical and harsh towards Jaune. The only groups, outside of RWBY and NPR, to talk nicely of him was Sun, Team CVFY, and surprisingly Team CRDL.

While Team NPR knew they couldn't do anything in public to Jaune's detractors, they knew that they could be as vicious as they wanted to on the combat floor. Not a day went by when some individual - or a full team if Pyrrha was in a bad mood - was sent to the hospital wing for some manner of concussions, cracked bones, or broken limbs - mostly legs.

The seven had been confined to Beacon for the past few weeks by order of Professor Ozpin, who had claimed that he 'already had the council breathing down my neck about letting a Torchwick into Beacon, I don't need them boiling me in my own coffee over a group of first years ransacking Vale.'

However, with the new semester approaching the wheel of fate began to spin, with its players all locked into place.

* * *

 **(In Vale: Location Classified)**

5 men dressed in suits stood side by side in a dimly lit room. In front of them was a large TV screen, where 5 elder men were seated around a table. The leader, a tall man with a long white beard and long white hair, spoke out.

"You have your assignments. We will not have Alexander Torchwick's spawn in Vale any longer. Dismissed!"

The 5 men in suits bowed, before they blurred and vanished.

The Hunt had begun.

* * *

 **(In Vale: Docks)**

A trio of young people approached the biggest warehouse on the east side of the Vale Docks in a v-formation. The two trailing were young, one dressed in silver and black with grey hair, the other in straps and green pants with green hair and mocha skin. The leader was a beautiful woman in a gorgeous red dressed, with dark flowing hair and smoldering yellow eyes.

"Now then dear Roman, lets see what you've been hiding from me."

* * *

 **CUT! This took some time to bang out, as I have just finished with the fresher's week at my school. Which is essentially a lot of partying. All that aside, I have a plan for each of my fics, with one update (chapter) coming out at least once per week, unless something massive pops up. If you guys can figure out where my OCs come from/are inspired by, then comment. Until next time, peace.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


End file.
